Back To December
by Mika Yumi
Summary: "Então estou aqui, engolindo o meu orgulho, parada na sua frente dizendo que sinto muito por aquela noite.Acontece que liberdade não é nada além de saudades suas. Eu queria ter percebido o que eu tinha quando você era meu. E eu volto a dezembro"


_**Back to December**_

_**Autora: **__Mika Yumi _

_**Shipper: **__Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno_

_**Genero: **__Romance/SongFic_

_**Censura: **__livre_

_**Sinopse:**_"Então estou aqui, engolindo o meu orgulho, parada na sua frente dizendo que sinto muito por aquela que liberdade não é nada além de saudades suas. Eu queria ter percebido o que eu tinha quando você era meu. E eu volto a dezembro"  
- Back To December, Taylor Swift –

* * *

|_.com/watch?v=QUwxKWT6m7U_|

Fazia pouco mais de um ano que havia deixado tudo para trás por conta do meu sonho bobo de seguir a carreira artística. Hoje era Janeiro de 2011, mas o mês de dezembro, de 2010, que nunca mais saiu da minha cabeça.

Dirigindo de volta para aquela cidade que me trazia varias lembranças pensava como seria daqui para a frente. Bem, consegui tudo que queria. Alcancei o auge da fama e do sucesso em apenas um ano. Possuía milhões de fãs espalhados pelo mundo. Milhões em dinheiro em varias contas bancaria. Talvez uma questão de sorte. Se eu estava realizada? Posso dizer que sim. Lembro quando tomei a decisão dessa viajem de "férias", foi exatamente numa entrevista para a revista Capricho, uma de suas entrevistadoras havia vindo para o Estados Unidos e me encontrando no aeroporto. A entrevista envolvia mais o pessoal do que o meio artístico. Foi então que ela me perguntou, se eu me arrependia de ter deixado tudo para trás por conta de um sonho, se eu estava feliz. Ela não obteve respostas. Eu não tinha a resposta. Talvez esteja feliz, mas uma parte de mim acredita que não totalmente.

Não estava voltando para a minha pequena cidade para realmente descobrir se estava ou não feliz. Voltava para reviver o mês de dezembro, tentar voltar ao passado e quem sabe consertar o meu erro.

A paisagem virava borrão através da janela do meu carro. Peguei o celular e disquei o numero da pessoa que eu tanto queria ouvir a voz. Ele demorava para atender e a cada chamada meu coração batia mais rápido, ate que ouvi a voz rouca dele, a voz que não mudara em nada, que assombrava meus sonhos, e vazia ainda meu coração bater mais rápido.

- Sou eu, Sakura – disse, e obtive um riso, que tanto sentia falta e logo depois ouvi novamente o som da sua voz "_Eu sei. Ainda reconheço a sua voz_". Me sentia feliz em saber que ele ainda se lembrava de mim. Sorri.

- Estou na entrada da cidade – Disse vendo a enorme placa de boas vindas "_Então você voltou_". Não era uma pergunta, eu sabia. Mais se fosse uma pergunta não sei se a resposta seria sim ou não – Poderia me encontrar no lugar de sempre? – Disse sentindo uma mistura de ansiedade e medo pela resposta. Tinha medo dele dizer que não. "_Agora?_"

- Sim, se você puder lógico – _"Não, tudo bem. Já estou indo" _ele falou, e eu respirei aliviada. Sentia meus olhos se enchendo de lagrimas. Me lembrei do dia que havia o deixado por puro egoísmo. Me lembrei de seus olhos negros tão indiferentes a todos menos a mim ficarem vermelho – Ok, te vejo lá – Falei, querendo no Maximo adiar o fim da ligação. Eu sentia falta dele. _"Certo"_. E ele desligou.

Sentia a dor voltando ao meu peito. Eu segurei as lagrimas, não era hora para chorar. Se não desse certo o que vim fazer aqui, então eu teria o tempo da viajem inteira de volta a Nova York para chorar. Afinal Nova Jersey não era tão longe assim.

_Estou feliz que você tenha arrumado um tempo para me ver._

_Como vai a vida? Me diga como vai a sua família?_

Meus olhos miravam seus olhos negros. Tão mais frios que antes. Suas feições eram mais duras agora, porem continuava perfeito. O nariz pequeno. Os lábios carnudos e avermelhados. Os cabelos ébanos ainda rebeldes. Do jeito que eu amava, do jeito que eu ainda amo. Apenas uma coisa mudava. Ele não era mais meu. Não era mais o meu Sasuke, e isso me matava aos poucos.

Dois metros nos separavam, tão perto, mais ao mesmo tempo tão longe de mim. Eu não o culpava. Era minha culpa. Apenas minha. Eu tinha causado tudo isso.

- Sakura – Sua voz aveludada e rouca alcançou meus ouvidos. Senti meu corpo tremer. Contive a vontade de correr em sua direção e abraçá-lo.

- Estou feliz que tenha vindo – Disse. Não era mentira. Eu estava feliz sim. Eu agradecia por ele ter vindo – Como esta?

- Levando – ele disse apenas. Eu percebi a força imensa que ele fazia para estar aqui. Para ficar na minha frente. E aquilo me doía. Era tão fácil conversar com ele antigamente. Era toa simples estar do lado dele. Agora parecia tudo mais pesado – E você, feliz? Conseguiu encontrar o que procurava?

Sentia a raiva e a magoa nas palavras dele. Ele usou as mesmas palavras que disse naquele dia frio de dezembro. No dia que eu mesma condenei minha vida ao escuro eterno. "_Sasuke entenda. Eu preciso encontrar o que procuro. Eu quero ser feliz"_. Mas essas palavras saídas de sua boca parecia bem mais fortes. Mais destrutivas. Agora eu sabia o que ele sentia.

- Como esta tia Mikoto? – desviei do assunto. E ele percebeu. Senti sua respiração ficando pesada.

- Bem – ele disse apenas. Ele estava distante. Era um direito dele.

- Você mudou muito – disse desviando os olhos dos seus olhando para seus pés. Sentia as lagrimas presas nos cantos dos meus olhos quererem escapar. Eu não queria ser fraca. Eu tinha que ser forte. Mais estava difícil.

- Eu tive que mudar Sakura. Não tive escolha. Quando alguém tira o nosso chão, temos que aprender a flutuar. Muita coisa mudou – Suas palavras eram duras. Aquilo me machucou. O bolo se formou na minha garganta. Continuei olhando para seus pés, mais me permiti subir os olhos para a sua mão. O ar me faltou. Em seu dedo anelar de sua mão direita um anel dourado reluzia.

- Esta comprometido – não era uma pergunta. Ele sabia disse. O senti ficar tenso. Assustado com minha observação. Outra bufada de ar ouvi. Ele respirava fundo.

- Estou – sua voz voltava a ser pesada – Por que você voltou Sakura? – a pergunta repentina me vez olhar em seus olhos. Ele percebeu meus olhos marejando novamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram, ele deu um passo a frente, mais parou, e voltou esse passo. Fechei os olhos sentindo meu rosto ficar molhado.

_Então estou aqui, engolindo o meu orgulho_

_Parada na sua frente dizendo_

_Que sinto muito por aquela noite_

- Eu – gaguejei. O que poderia dizer? Eu sabia, mais me custava dizer – Eu – as lagrimas não paravam de cair dos meus olhos. O bolo formado em minha garganta dava lugar a soluços altos. Eu queria engolir meu orgulho. Queria dizer que me arrependia do que tinha feito. Queria dizer que o amava ainda. Mais não saiu nada disso – Eu sinto muito.

O choro se intensificou. Ele fazia força para não me abraçar. Eu sabia. Ele sempre foi vulnerável a mim. Ainda é.

Os seis meses atrás voltaram na minha cabeça. E então me lembrei da forma que o deixei.

Seis mês atrás ...

_Estava parada na sua frente, precisava ser forte e contar a ele que havia conseguido o que tanto queria. Eu tinha um contrato com uma gravadora. Ele se aproximou de mim e me entregou o buque de Sakuras que tinha em suas mãos. Eu as peguei._

_- Sasuke, precisamos conversar – eu disse. Minha voz estava pesada. Ele sentia isso._

_- Aconteceu algo? – ele perguntou. Eu acenei com a cabeça – O que ouve? – ele disse, assustado._

_- Uma gravadora de Nova York quer assinar um contrato comigo – disse olhando em seus olhos. Vi um sorriso lindo, o sorriso que pertencia apenas a mim brotar em seus lábios e logo depois senti seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, me abraçando com força._

_- Que bom amor. Quando você vai? – ele perguntou me soltando. Olhando nos meus olhos._

_- Amanhã – sentia já o bolo se formando na minha garganta. Se não fosse por ele, eu estaria mais feliz com esse contrato. Se eu não o amasse tanto como o amo, talvez fosse mais fácil dizer adeus – Você é a primeira pessoa que sabe disse. Senti a obrigação de te contar primeiro._

_- Amanhã? Mais já? – ele disse um pouco angustiado, mais ele sabia que aquilo era importante para mim – tudo bem. Quando você volta? – o sorriso continuava no seu rosto._

_Senti meus olhos marejando. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil dizer adeus? Por que eu tinha que amá-lo tanto? As palavras estavam na ponta da minha língua. Mais era difícil dizê-las._

_- Talvez nunca – disse por fim. Ele me olhou assustado. E suas mãos largaram minha cintura – eu vou ir embora daqui Sasuke._

_- Ir embora? Mais como vamos ficar? – suas perguntas me machucavam. Não havia tempo ou espaço para nós no meu futuro. Nunca podería existir nós. Não no caminho que escolhi segui._

_- È melhor assim. Cada um seguir o seu caminho. Nunca daria certo – minha voz ainda era pesada. _

_- Você não pode fazer isso comigo. Não pode fazer isso com nós dois Sakura. Você não pode ir – ele implorava. Suplicava. Eu conseguia ver a dor nos olhos dele._

_- Sasuke entenda. Eu preciso encontrar o que procuro. Eu quero ser feliz – minhas palavras foram duras, eu sabia. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Os negros começavam a brilhar._

_- Você não é feliz comigo? – ele perguntou. Fechei os olhos. Tinha que ser forte. Tinha que fazer isso._

_- Adeus Sasuke – disse olhando para seus olhos. Marejados. Tristes. As sakuras que estavam em minhas mãos foram deixadas no banco da praça. Dei as costas. E o deixei para sempre._

_..._

Tinha que criar coragem. Tinha que engolir meu orgulho e dizer para ele tudo que estava preso em minha garganta. Tudo que eu queria que ele soubesse. Olhei em seus olhos, assustados, sofridos.

- Sasuke eu voltei para dizer a você que sinto muito por tudo que eu disse a você a um ano atrás – Disse. Sasuke ficou tenso. Não sabia o que dizer. Mais uma vez eu não o culpava. Eu ainda olhava em seus olhos, mais ele quebrou o contado visual, desviando seus olhos dos meus. Olhando para a grama verde.

_Eu percebi que te amava no outono_

_E então veio o frio_

_Com os dias escuros quando o medo invadiu a minha mente_

_Você me deu todo o seu amor_

_E tudo que eu te dei foi um adeus_

- Você me perguntou seu eu encontrei aquilo que procurava. Não eu não encontrei Sasuke. Pois aquilo que eu mais queria eu abri mão para ir atrás de um sonho bobo – Falei, não dei tempo para ele responder. Ele estava estático. Agora ele voltou a olhar nos meus olhos. Os negros arregalados. Surpresos. E felizes.

- Eu acabei com a minha vida por conta disso. Eu mesmo me condenei ao o que estou vivendo agora. Meu maior erro Sasuke, ainda me persegue, e se eu não estivesse aqui agora continuaria a me persegui e talvez daqui para frente ainda me persiga. Muitos pensam que eu sou feliz. Eu pensava que era feliz Sasuke. Mais tudo não passava de uma mentira. Eu me obrigava a ser feliz para não confessar a minha mesma o quanto errada eu estava. O quanto injusta e egoísta fui com você. Você sempre volta em meus sonhos a noite, nos meus pensamentos de dia. Nunca fui totalmente livre Sasuke. Agora percebo que sempre pertenci a você, sem você eu não sou nada - O sol desaparecia no céu. As nuvens ganhavam tonalidades alaranjadas, vermelhas, cor-de-rosa, azul celeste.

O vento tocou meus rosto, ao mesmo tempo que tocava o rosto do meu amado. O mesmo vento que levantava meus longos cabelos cor-de-rosa e levava minhas lagrimas embora, era o mesmo vento que bagunçava ainda mais os cabelos ébanos de Sasuke, que também levava as lagrimas dele embora. Sasuke também chorava. Era um momento delicado. Um momento que lembrávamos de tudo que passamos, de tudo que poderíamos ter passado.

- Quando percebi a burrada que havia cometido, já era tarde. Não tinha mais o direito de voltar. Então fingi que era feliz, para todos e ate eu mesmo cheguei a acreditar que era feliz realmente. Mais então as folhas começaram a cair do topo das arvores. Era outono. E me lembrei do nosso primeiro beijo, embaixo das copas das arvores, em pleno outono, e com folhas secas caindo sobre nós. Foi então que percebi que eu ainda te amava – aquela ultima palavra assustou tanto a mim, quanto a ele. Eu nunca tinha falado a ele que o amava. Talvez por orgulho. Mais agora era hora de dizer a verdade. Toda a verdade. Não importa o que custasse. Não importava se depois disso ele virasse as costas e fosse embora. Era direito dele.

Mais lagrimas caíram dos meus olhos. Mais lagrimas caíram dos olhos de Sasuke. O garoto duro e frio de minutos atrás havia desaparecido, e dava lugar ao garoto doce e amável de doze meses atrás. Dava lugar ao meu Sasuke.

- Você me deu todo o seu amor Sasuke, apesar de nunca demonstrar com palavras. Mais ainda assim eu sabia que me amava. E eu sabia que te amava. E eu era feliz. Mais disso talvez eu não sabia. Ou sabia mais deixei esse sonho de ser cantora vendar meus olhos e assim pensar que minha felicidade estava a onde esse sonho estava. E eu te peso perdão. Perdão por arruinar nosso compromisso. Perdão por te fazer sofrer. Perdão por estragar com minha vida – A noite chegava. A luz do sol dava lugar as luzes da rua. A lua não havia aparecido ainda.

- Me perguntaram se me arrependia de ter largado tudo para realizar esse sonho, se eu era feliz. Eu não sabia responder Sasuke. Porque eu estava em luta comigo mesmo. Aquela parte que gritava dizendo que era infeliz, com a outra parte mentindo que eu estava feliz - Sasuke olhava para mim ainda. Seu nariz perfeito estava vermelho, e eu não duvidava nada que o meu também estivesse. Então o silencio tomou conta do local. Continuávamos parados no mesmo lugar, a dois metros de distancia um do outro. Porem o clima não era mais pesado com antes. Agora pareci mais leve.

Continuava olhando em seus olhos, e era incrível meu olhos ainda não ter secado. Eu que havia jurado não chorar. Nunca fui boa com promessas. O único som ouvido era o som dos gafanhotos, grilos, louva-deuses. Som suave do vento. Som pesado de nossas respirações. Então para a minha surpresa ele me perguntou, com a voz ainda rouca, mais dessa vez pelo choro. Sem o tom aveludado de costume. Sem o toque rude de antes.

- Por que você voltou Sakura? Realmente. Por que?

_Se nós amassemos de novo, eu juro que te amaria direito_

_Eu voltaria no tempo e mudaria tudo, mas não posso fazer isso_

_Então se a sua porta esta trancada, eu entendo_

Respirei fundo novamente. Por que eu voltei? Apenas para dizer tudo que eu havia passado nesses doze meses? Apenas para dizer o quanto estava arrependida? Realmente não. E ele sabia. Mais eu também sabia que ele queria ouvir da minha boca. Porem nos dois também sabíamos que talvez não mudasse em nada nossos caminhos.

- Voltei para dizer que sinto falta da sua pele, do seu sorriso. Sinto falta do seu toque, do seus lábios. Sinto falta dos seus braços me envolvendo e me livrando do medo, do frio. Sinto falta de como me sentia segura com você. De como você me fazia sentir bem. Antes tudo era tão bom, tão certo. Eu não tinha medo de errar, de chorar, pois eu tinha você. Sinto falta de como você me abraçava, era reconfortante. Das vezes que você fazia minhas lagrimas pararem. Sinto falta das nossas brincadeiras, dos nossos planos, de nossas brigas. Eu quero de volta aquela alegria Sasuke, quero de volta a segurança, os sonhos. Quero de volta o ciúme que sentia de você. Sasuke eu percebi que você era o meu sonho, você sempre foi o meu sonho. Talvez eu possa estar me iludindo, talvez eu esteja errada em ter vindo ate aqui, ter voltado. Mais eu voltei Sasuke, voltei para dizer que se eu tivesse outra chance eu te amaria direito. O que eu mais quero é voltar no tempo , mudar tudo o que eu fiz. Mas eu não posso. Então eu realmente voltei para dizer que te quero de volta, mais se então você não me querer, não me amar mais eu vou entender.

Eu disse tudo, tudo que sentia. Disse o que ele queria saber. Ele não fez nada. Talvez ele não tivesse que fazer nada. Ele não queria fazer anda. Ele estava comprometido, e então amava outra. Talvez o segundo maior erro que eu tenha feito teria sido voltar para cá. Injusto com ele. Comigo. E com a garota. Eu não poderia fazê-lo escolher entre eu e a garota. Eu não merecia ser escolhida. Eu deveria enfrentar o meu maior medo e dizer adeus a ele novamente. Era o mais justo com ele.

- Mais não importa mais – as palavras saíram rasgando minha garganta. Ele me olhou sem entender. Meu olhos voltaram a marejar. Talvez ate agora não tivesse secado – como eu disse, eu não tenho esse direito, e agora mais que tudo eu não posso pedir isso para você. Você segui a sua vida, esta namorando, quem sabe ficara noivo. Ela com certeza deve te fazer feliz. E não merece ser deixada assim. Sabe, o que eu disse para você é verdade, é tudo que sinto. Mas eu não vou ser egoísta de novo. Então adeus – as palavras eram como feridas, minhas palavras me feriam. Abriam mais ainda o buraco que estava no meu coração.

Olhei uma ultima vez para os olhos dele. Uma ultima vez. Respirei fundo e novamente dei as costas para ele. Dessa vez definitiva. Desta vez para sempre. O vento não parou. Minhas lagrimas também não. As dele, também não. Dei três passos pesados, três passos de volta para a minha vida, vida que eu tanto queria antigamente. Vida que para ter abri mão da pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim.

- Você ainda não respondeu. Esta arrependida do que fez para conquistar o que conquistou – ele perguntou. Sua voz chegou aos meus ouvidos. Eu parei na mesma hora. Não virei para ele. Não olhei em seus olhos. Não agüentaria dizer adeus novamente.

- Sim – eu disse melancólica. Disse apenas isso. Eu continuei parada. De costas para ele. O vento chicoteando meu cabelo. Os jogando para frente. Fazendo mechas bater na pele branca do meu rosto, agora vermelha. Sentindo seus olhos em minhas costas. Não sabia o porque, mais simplesmente não conseguia dar mais um passo. Não queria. Então ficaria ali. Torcendo para ele ir, e para assim então eu poder cair no chão e me lamentar.

- Você me ama? – sua pergunta me assustou. Mais não respondi. Fique parada. Tensa. Ele esperava uma resposta. Resposta que eu não sabia se dava ou não. Sempre fugi de perguntas importantes. Não porque não sabia a respostas. Mais porque não sabia como responder – Por favor Sakura olhe para mim – ele pediu. Implorou. Mais eu nada. Nada fiz. Não poderia virar, olhar seus olhos tiraria minhas forças. Mais eu devia ao menos uma resposta a ele. Pelo menos isso.

- Amo Sasuke. Eu te amo mais que tudo na minha vida

_Acontece que liberdade não é nada além de saudades suas_

_Eu queria ter percebido o que eu tinha quando você era meu_

_E eu volto a dezembro_

Ouvi os passos se aproximando. Virei em sua direção e o vi parado em mim frente, Me olhando nos olhos.

- Você não sabe o quanto sonhei com isso. O quanto te esperei. Não faz idéia do quando te amo – ele disse. Eu me assustei. Sorri, e fique feliz. Era o que eu queria ouvir. O que sonhava em ouvir.

Não teve tempo de mais nada. Quando percebi suas mãos já tinham agarrado minha cintura, me puxando para perto, cobrindo qualquer espaço que tinha entre nos dois. Senti seu corpo colado no meu. Cada músculo que ele tinha. O abdômen, o peito, os braços. Então seus lábios cobriram os meus. Tão macios e urgentes. Levei minhas mãos ao seu peito. Chorava, mais de alegria agora. Senti sua língua no meu lábio inferior, passando por ele, pedindo permissão para saciar uma parte de sua sede. Então eu atendi. Entreabri meus lábios recebendo sua língua quente ao mesmo tempo em que minhas mãos subiam em direção a sua nuca, entrelaçando meus dedos em seus cabelos. Uma dês suas mãos saíram de minhas costas e subiram ate minha nuca, por cima do meu cabelo, se entrelaçando ali, me puxando para mais perto, como se quisesse unir dois em um.

Seus lábios eram urgentes sobre o meu, sua língua faminta. Explorando cada parte da minha boca. O beijo que eu tanto esperava, sonhava. O momento perfeito. Ele era meu. E eu dele. Nada e nem ninguém poderia mudar isso. Com a mesma vontade que ele sugava meus lábios, eu o beijava. Retirando o sabor de menta que ele tinha. O sabor da sua língua. Dos cantos da sua boca. Menta. Apenas ele tinha esse sabor. O único sabor que eu experimentei. O único homem que eu beijei. Estava tão bom. Tão gostoso ali nos braços dele. Mais nossos pulmões gritavam por ar, nos separamos, porem apenas os lábios. Continuamos abraçados. Eu o abracei mais forte, e ele escondeu o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, por cima do meu cabelo, inalando a essência deles.

- Senti tanto sua falta – ele disse roucamente. A voz abafada pelos meus cabelos. Encostei minha cabeça no seu ombro, levando meu nariz ate seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro do meu homem – fica, por favor – ele implorou.

- Sasuke, mais e sua namorada? –aquela pergunta me matava me machucava. Eu não queria me afastar mais uma vez.

- Nunca ouve ninguém Sakura. Sempre foi você. Só você – ele dizia. Me separei dele olhando seus olhos negros. Peguei a sua mão e olhei ara a aliança. Eu a conhecia, de algum lugar. Era familiar aquela jóia. Olhei para seu rosto novamente, ele sorria. Meus dedos tocaram sua mão. Logo depois retirando aquele anel tão familiar. Olhei embaixo dele. _"Sakura, meu amor_". Era a minha aliança. A nossa aliança. Sorri – eu nunca a tirei Sakura. Nunca tive coragem. Para mim era como se você continuasse a ser minha.

Novas lagrimas caiam do meus olhos. Não ouve um momento nessa conversa que não havia chorado. Estava já ficando seca. Mas não liguei. Levei a mão ate a corrente que eu usava, que se escondia por debaixo de toda aquela rouca de frio. A puxei, e levei meus dedos ate o anel que estava pendurado nela _"Sasuke, meu amor"_. Olhei para Sasuke, ele estava surpreso. Ele sorria. Seus olhos ficavam rasos. Molhados. Brilhavam.

- Porque eu sempre pertenci a você Sasuke. Sempre - Eu disse e uni nossos lábios novamente. Eu ficaria ali para sempre. Era o meu lugar e nada me tiraria dali novamente.

E foi então que a luminosidade no céu aumentava. A lua reaparecera mais linda que nunca. Mais brilhante que nunca. Como testemunha do nosso amor, e da promessa que eu fizera e que nunca iria quebrá-la, eu ficaria ali, para sempre. Amaria Sasuke ate meu ultimo suspiro, e muito alem disso.

_E eu volto a dezembro, dou meia volta_

_E deixo tudo vem_


End file.
